Its complicated
by kickinit1
Summary: ok so im horrible at summaries but here it goes ... So basically its about Jack's grandfather coming to visit and Jack is really unsure about the whole thing...What will happen? I hope the story is better than the summary :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rudy: Ok everyone listen up, Ive got big news

Milton: Really what is it?

Rudy:(jumping up and down) Jacks grandfather is comming to our dojo! he said excitedly.

Jack: Wait what?!

Rudy: Yea isn't that great ?!

Jack um yea thats great (acting nervous) how did you even get ahold of him anyways?

Rudy: Um i might have talked to Bobby and he uh game me his number (he said nervously) (lying).

Jack: Really how did you really get it?

Rudy: Ok fine i looked through your contacts…..before he could finish

Jack: You looked through my phone?! (angry) how could you ?!

Rudy: well yes, i'm sorry Jack, I just um really wanted to meet the great grandpa Brewer.

Jack: Its ok just one more thing.

Rudy: Yea? (asked nervously)

Jack: Thanks for getting ahold of him.

Rudy: sure (breathed a sigh of relief , that he didn't yell).

Kim: I can't believe he's coming to our dojo .(said excitedly)

Jerry: Wait who's coming i'm confused.

Eddie: Jacks grandfather is coming. ( patted Jerry on the back)

Jerry: Oh swagg yo (said excited) wait Jack when was the last time you saw him?

Kim: Yea you never talk about him?

Jack: I don't really like talking about it.

Eddie: oh come on jack it can't be as bad as the time when my grandparents came to school and called me Eddie Bear on the announcements at school.

Everybody started laughing

Milton: oh come on Jack.

Jack: Fine…( they all come to sit by Jack) I guess Im just kinda nervous to see him, I haven't seen him in 5 yrs.

Kim: oh

Jerry: Yo why are you nervous man its an old dude.

Rudy: Ya an old dude, that is his grandfather he trained Bobby Wassabi in all his movies. He is like the greatest Martial Arts trainer ever. (saying excitedly)

Milton: WOW Jack your grandfather is like awesome!

Eddie: Yea but wait why havent you seen him in 5 yrs?

Jack: Because when I was younger I lived with him but then when I went to live with my parents we kept on moving and then we came here. And we never stayed in touch. he said (sadly)

Rudy: Wait but you have his number, didn't you ever call him?

Jack: Yes I tried but he never answered his phone, when I moved here and started martial arts here. I kinda stopped trying.

A man in a black suit comes in : Are you Jackson Brewer?

Jack: Yes why?

Guy in a suit: because I was told to give this to you.

Jerry: Starts laughing wait a sec your name is Jackson

Kim:(hits Jerry)

Jerry: OUCHHH Kim (screams like a girl)

Jack: Yes your were saying (staring at him)

Guy in suit: Here you go son this is from Mr. Grandpa Brewer .(walked out)

Jerry: Dude what is it?

Rudy: What are you waiting for open it.

Jack: (stood there silently) um ok he opens it … its a letter from my grandfather. ( said shocked)

Kim: Ok well what are you waiting for read it.

Everyone:Yea

Jack: Ok here it goes….

**What do u guys think? please no hate... **

**What do u think the letter says?**

**Any advice would be wonderful **

**will update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear: Jackson

I'm so happy that you're in martial arts. I knew you would find a dojo. Your sensie got ahold of me I will be coming tomorrow afternoon. And can't wait to see you again i'll explain everything love you.

From: Grandpa Brewer

Milton: Jack you ok?

Jack: Yea (still confused)

Eddie: I can't believe he is coming to our dojo. Arent you excited?

Jack: Yea, I'm kinda nervous I can't believe he's actually coming.

Rudy: Ok. End of practice see you all tomorrow.

The next day at school

Kim: Oh my gosh. I can't wait for after school!

Eddie: I know, I can't believe he is coming.

Milton: Well you better believe it I wonder how Jack is doing?

Kim: I know he must be so nervous.

Jerry: Dude I know, he hasn't seen the guy in 5 yrs.

Everyone: Hey Jack.

Jack: Hey guys.

Kim: So are you guys excited for this afternoon

Jerry: Um yea Kim one of the greatest martial artists is coming to our dojo plus its Jacks grandfather… I mean Jackson ( starts laughing).

Jack: First off don't ever call me Jackson, Second I don't know how to feel …. nervous excited I guess…

Milton: What do you mean?

Jack: You know when your really excited but your nervous too?

Jerry: Dude what are you nervous about its your grandfather…

Jack: I don't know, what if I'm not good enough?, for his standards? Or what his expectations are of me?

Jack: I'm gonna get to class I;ss see you later. (walks off)

Kim: I never thought about what Jack was going through.

Milton: What do you mean? He's Jack after all, he's a black belt.

Kim: I mean his grandfather is one of the worlds best martial arts trainers in the world.

Eddie: Come on guys we better get to class.

Kim: Yea see ya guys later.

Jerry: You guys what's the book with all of the numbers in it ?

Eddie: You mean math? ( he said sarcastically)

Jerry: Thats the one you thanks (runs to class before the bell rings)

**Hope you guys liked the 2nd chapter :) I'll try and update soon! :) **

**Please comment below any ideas or suggestions :)! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the end of the day and everyone met at their usual place/ the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Rudy: Hey everyone i want you all practicing , Jacks grandfather is going to be here soon

They all nodded and started practicing 5 min later they heard the door open.

There heads all shot up looking at the door …. it was Rudy. They all sighed giving there sensi a glar.

Rudy: What did i do?

Everyone: sighing

Milton: We thought you were Jacks grandfather.

Jack: He probably won't come.

Kim: Oh come on Jack he's your grandfather i bet he'll show up soon. (patting him on the back).

Jack: I guess (shrugging his shoulders).

Everyone left but Me, Kim, Milton and Rudy oviously, I was about to leave when i heard someone say my name.

Grandfather: Jackson, is that you ? ( starts to cry as he walks in ).

Rudy: How about you guys go home so they can catch up, i'll be in my office.

Kim,Milton: Fine (sighing and left )

Jack: Yea its me (still shocked that his grandfather is standing right in front of him) you actually came.

Grandfather: Of course I would why wouldn't I?

Jack: (shrugged his shoulders) you never answered my phone calls (looking at the ground).

Grandfather: Come here Jackson just please let me explain.

Jack just stares at his grandfather

Grandfather: I walked over to my grandson slowly and gave him a hug. Im so sorry Jackson so sorry (started crying)

Jack looked him in the eyes

Grandfather: Jack please say something (kept looking at him)

Jack Runs out of the dojo

Jack's grandfather just looked at the floor shocked , not saying anything. And then Rudy came out.

Rudy: Where's Jack (looking confused).

Grandfather: He he ran off

Rudy: What do you mean ran off? ( looking puzzled).

Grandfather: Yea he looked scared like he didn't know me, and he ran off. Will you go find him for me …. please? (begging)

Rudy: Not knowing what to say about the whole thing …. I'll do my best i'll be back in an hour.

**Sorry its kinda short and i heard someone wanted some more Kick ill try next time or make or add a story with kick... sorry i havent updated much been busy with school and stuff **

**Where do you think Jack is ? is Jack hiding something?**

**Let me know what you think ! :) ill try to update soon ! **

**Thanks everyone :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i know you guys were probably hoping that this was a new chapter, but sadly it isn't :/**

**I accidently left my notebook at my dads house, who lives out of state. So i am very sorry for not updating lately. **

**But no worries when i get my notebook i promise i will update and put a new chapter up ! :) **

** I am truly sorry for not updating! Thank you so much for the support and all the wonderful advice and comments and everything ! 3**

** Thanks will update soon :) Love you guys 3 **


End file.
